The Bubble Bunch Band
' The Bubble Bunch Band' is an animatronic puppet band that first appeared in the episode No Strings Attached. The band consists of four members. Bobby Blue, Randy Red, Gary Green, and Yosef Yellow. Biography The Bubble Bunch Band first appeared in the episode No Strings Attached. They are an animatronic band on the show 'Captain Carney' and they play songs as a segment of the show. Corey loves the band and doesn't tend to outgrow them and also doesn't seem to know that they're only robots and don't really exist. He claims that Bobby Blue inspired him to start his own band. The rest of Grojband do not seem to like the band or the show. Although the Bubble Bunch band have a happy and joyful innocent looking appearance, they were actually created by a company of greedy people who only care about money and their own loved ones. In their songs they tell kids to buy their merchandise and spend money on Bubble Bunch Band related material. They only appeared in one episode which is where Corey takes his bandmates to go and see them play, Trina finds out that they inspired him to start a band in the first place, so she decides to blow them up. When Trina destroys the Bubble Bunch Band, (Mina really destroyed them) Corey tries to replace them with animatronic puppets of Grojband. Laney's puppet ends up looking like a male version of herself though it doesn't look like Lenny, but the rest of the band doesn't notice. But Trina once again gets Mina to sabotage the puppets and they explode, sending green slime everywhere. After this, Corey comes up with the idea of scaring Trina into giving them good lyrics by using the mangled puppets. They finish by playing a song for the show with new lyrics about running away from evil puppets. The Bubble Bunch Band appeared again in the episode "A-Capella-Lips Now." They made a brief cameo and they were not in person but on a TV screen. The delinquent babies were watching TV and the Captain Carney show was on. Captain Carney was seen dancing with the Bubble Bunch Band as they sang their theme song. Trina was using this to keep everyone in line. It even got Kin and Kon to sit and watch. Corey got them out of line by turning the TV off. It is unknown if the Bubble Bunch Band was rebuilt after their destruction in the episode "No Strings Attached." It could be possible that that was a new episode recording the rebuilt Bubble Bunch Band or it could have been a repeat of a previous episode that was made before they were destroyed. Members *Bobby Blue - Bobby Blue is the main lead member of The Bubble Bunch Band. He is an animatronic one-eyed furry blue monster who plays blue maracas. He is also Corey's favorite of the band members. The reason Corey is the band leader is quite possibly because the Bubble Bunch Band member that was his favorite was the frontman. He resembles a monster. *Randy Red - The second member of the band, he is a short, red robot with an antenna on his head. He plays a red banjo. He resembles a typical cartoon robot. *Gary Green - The third member of the band, he looks like a green, frog-like alien. He plays a drum that he wears around his neck and body. He resembles an alien. *Yosef Yellow - The fourth member of the band, he looks like a yellow, hairy troll. He plays a yellow keytar. He resembles a troll. Episode Appearances *No Strings Attached *A-Capella-Lips Now (Cameo) Theme Song Lyrics All: No one's happier than The Bubble Bunch Band ''Their the awesomest band in all the land The Bubble Bunch band are super duper nice Especially if you buy our merchandise Get your parents to buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy buy No one's happier than The Bubble Bunch Band Their the awesomest band in all the land The Bubble Bunch band are super duper nice Especially if you buy our merchandise Trivia *The Bubble Bunch Band was the inspiration for Corey to create Grojband. *The Bubble Bunch Band was seen again, making a cameo in the episode A-Capella-Lips Now. *The Bubble Bunch Band is a parody of Yo Gabba Gabba and some of the members of the band mirror some characters if Yo Gabba Gabba. **Bobby Blue is a parody on Muno and Brobee. **Randy Red is a parody on Plex. Gallery The Bubble Bunch Band is also on the poster.jpg The Bubble Bunch Band Comes up on Stage.jpg The Bubble Bunch Band starts singing.jpg Yousief Yellow.jpg Three bubble bunch band members singing.jpg The whole crew of the bubble bunch band is togetehr.jpg 500px-Grojband_Bubble_Bunch.png Happy Bobby Blue is singing and playing with his maracas.jpg Dying Bobby Blue.jpg Bobby Blunder.jpg Hi Randy Red.jpg Head Explosion of Randy Red.jpg Melting Gary Green and Yousief Yellow.jpg The Bubble Bunch Death.jpg Bubble bunch band laptop.jpg Category:Bands Category:One-Time Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robots Category:Technology Category:Groups Category:Male Category:Puppets Category:Enemies of Trina